


Silhouettes Of You

by Treatyousweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treatyousweater/pseuds/Treatyousweater





	1. Chapter 1

Louis发现有些事情不对劲。  
在Harry把脑袋埋在Zayn肩窝，像撒娇一样蹭着Zayn的脖子之前，一切都很好。  
Louis之前从来没注意过这种事情，他们的行程被排得满满当当，在一年时间里完成了X Factor的比赛，取得了一个还不错的成绩，接下来是巡演和制作新专辑——所以留给他神游天外的时间确实不多。  
但是这次不一样。Louis注意到了Harry，他把嘴唇贴在Zayn脖子上，像猫咪一样团在他怀里。Louis说不清楚究竟是哪里不对劲，他只是觉得那样太亲密了，而那让他有种不舒服的感觉。  
Louis努力说服自己那种感觉不是嫉妒。就像他说服他自己没喜欢上他最好的朋友一样。

Harry是整个团队里年纪最小的人，他就像他看上去的那样天真、无辜，而且没有烦恼。他对所有人都友好，他也是最给Louis捧场的人——不管Louis说了什么笑话或是做了什么小动作Harry都笑得像个小傻瓜。他绝对是四个男孩里和Louis关系最好的人，他们喜欢相似的乐队和歌手，他们有时候会分享睡衣和运动裤，他们甚至决定搬到一起住。而且他喜欢女孩。  
最重要的一点是，Harry喜欢女孩。他会甜甜地对着台下尖叫着的姑娘们笑，会夸赞她们漂亮的裙子和明亮的口红让她们神魂颠倒。没有人会不喜欢Harry，他就像是个天生的pop star，不管他走到哪里人们都能注意到他。Harry还有很多可爱的小习惯，他们还在XF宿舍住的时候他每天晚上都要给男孩们一人一个晚安吻，还说这样大家就都能做一个甜甜的梦。  
不管怎么说，Louis都不该喜欢上Harry。成为他最好的朋友是一回事，但想要揉揉他蓬松的头发和亲吻他又是另外一回事了。Louis有——有过——女朋友，他不应该对一个男孩产生过于强烈的感情，对吧？

Louis试图和Harry保持距离，但是最终结果是Harry爬到了他的床上。  
“你在疏远我，”Harry带着鼻音的声音在他的被子下面响起来，“你已经整整一个小时没和我说话了。”  
“我没有，Harry，”Louis暗自庆幸房间里没开灯，他看不到Harry的表情，Harry也看不到他的脸究竟有多红。他听到Niall的笑声从房间另一头传来，Niall绝对是在笑他。  
“我要留下了，”Harry的声音闷闷的，“你这儿比我的床暖和太多了。”  
Louis不知道要怎么拒绝Harry。没人能拒绝Harry Styles。所以当他醒来的时候他收获了一个酸痛的肩膀和肩膀上的卷发脑袋。Louis完蛋了。

从那以后Harry会经常和Louis挤在一起睡。他也去光顾过其他男孩的床，在Liam床上待的次数仅次于Louis的，他象征性地假装要爬Niall的床但是又回到了Louis的床上——“真的很臭！”他悄悄和Louis抱怨；Zayn总是嫌弃Harry的鼾声把他赶走，所以Louis总是会在清晨醒来，在自己床上发现一个光溜溜的一丝不挂的Harry。这是世界上多少女孩的春梦啊，Louis想。  
Louis告诉自己他能处理好这个。Harry是他最好的朋友，尽管他有时候不太爱穿衣服。

有时候Louis会想Harry是不是对他也有相同的感觉。有一次他们录视频日记的时候Louis蒙上了眼睛，他其实什么都能看到，但是他还是逗得男孩们都笑起来。他透过那块黑色的布料看到Harry朝他靠过来，他们肩膀挤着肩膀大腿贴着大腿，然后Harry冲着他撅起嘴唇，就好像Harry想要吻他一样。  
Louis能感觉到身后男孩们的膝盖贴着他的后背发抖，他觉得他们有百分之九十的可能在憋笑，他想干脆直接凑上去吻Harry，亲吻那对柔软丰满的嘴唇，把手按在他的脖颈上把他抱在怀里，但那是Harry，他可以不费任何努力就让所有人都为他着迷，也许他根本没意识到他自己在做什么。  
Louis僵在那里，然后Harry转过了头。

Louis把自己对Harry的感觉定义为“迷恋”。很快就会过去的，他告诉自己，他会遇到一个金发碧眼的漂亮女孩，他会对她一见钟情，他会带她去约会，让她把脸藏在他的帽衫后面躲开那些狗仔，他们会搬到一起住，然后举行婚礼，生一堆蓝眼睛的孩子们，他们没准会成为一对模范家长。  
然后他和Harry搬进了同一间公寓。  
Louis知道事情是怎么发生的。人们相爱，生活在一起，发现对方数不胜数的缺点，然后分开。也许在他成为Harry的室友之后他会发现其实Harry是个邋遢又懒惰的小混蛋，会在他睡着的时候大声和妈妈打电话，带不同的人回来过夜，然后他就会讨厌Harry。  
但是Harry洗了他的脏衣服，叠好放在他枕头旁边，给他泡了茶，给他做了早餐，把他们的公寓打扫得闪闪发亮。  
“你没必要做这些，”Louis揉着眼睛，“我自己来就好，谢谢你，Harry。”  
“我喜欢做这些，”Harry说，Louis注意到他的脸有点红——也许是因为屋子里的暖气太热了，“我还在家的时候就喜欢做这些事。”  
Louis在Harry对面的椅子上坐下。Harry笑眯眯地看着Louis吃掉他做的早餐，然后洗了Louis的脏衣服，叠好放在他枕头旁边，给他泡了茶，给他做了早餐，把他们的公寓打扫得闪闪发亮，并且在晚上抱着枕头爬到他的床上挤进他的被窝。  
“我的房间太冷了，”Harry说。


	2. Chapter 2

Harry绝对是被诅咒了。  
现在发生的一切就像过去的重演一样。他还记得他是怎么和Nick成为好朋友发展到牵手拥抱的恋人的，他也记得他们是如何决定还是继续做回好朋友然后一起组建一个乐队的。在White Eskimo日子是他人生中最美好的回忆之一，他很高兴现在和Nick还是好朋友。  
而现在——现在就像把他过去的经历拆开调换了个顺序摆在他面前。Harry参加X Factor的海选，认识了Louis，交换了联系方式，他们在训练营成了好朋友，然后被放进同一个乐队，紧接着Harry迷恋上了本该是他最好朋友的男孩。这一切为什么要再发生一次？  
和上次不同的是，Louis并不是gay。他有过一个很可爱的女朋友，Hannah，Harry还和她成为了朋友，她是个漂亮又有趣的人，她有亮闪闪的金发和温暖的巧克力般的褐色眼睛——那和Louis头发的颜色很相配，他想；Hannah还有丰满的胸脯和柔软的身体。Harry喜欢她，他看得出每次她来伦敦看望Louis的时候他都很开心，他一直没弄明白他们为什么会分手。  
“我们不太合适，”Louis支支吾吾地说，“我想Hannah需要人陪在她身边，但是现在我做不到——”  
“嘿，别难过，”Harry搂过他的肩膀，“Hannah会理解的，她是个好姑娘。”

Harry现在觉得他有点对不起Hannah了。但是从某种程度上来说，他和Hannah应该会有相当多的共同语言——毕竟他们喜欢上了同一个男孩。世界上怎么会有人不喜欢Louis？他是Harry见过的最幽默最有趣也是最美丽的人了，Harry没法控制住自己，不管他们在做什么，他总是忍不住看向Louis的方向，他总是想看看Louis在做什么、在说什么，他也想知道他在想什么。那种感觉很怪，但是Louis就是有一种让Harry时时刻刻想要靠近他的魔力。  
Harry想要Louis。他真切地知道自己想要和需要的究竟是什么，不是Louis在镜头和话筒前的“Harry和我，我们是最好的朋友”，也不是镜头之后那些若有若无的暗示和抚摸，他想要Louis在他身边握住他的手，他想要Louis亲吻他，他想要感受到Louis的呼吸和心跳，他需要这些。  
但是世界不是绕着他一个人转的。Louis喜欢的是女孩们，他享受作为一个流行明星被年轻女孩追捧的感觉，这是毫无疑问的。

Harry不是个轻言放弃的人。这么说或许有点傻，但是他内心深处的确抱着一点不真实的幻想。他们都是年轻男孩，谁也不清楚自己想要的究竟是什么——除了Harry，显而易见——万一，仅仅是万一，Louis有那么一丁点可能会喜欢一个男孩呢？Harry知道他最好的朋友就是gay，这样看来至少Louis不是个恐同的人。  
但是也有可能这是因为他是个笔直笔直的直男，Harry难过地想。

Harry躺进Louis的被窝里时整个人都在发烫。他知道这样做太冒险了，但是他也知道团队喜欢看他们五个男孩关系亲密的样子，他只是不知道Louis会不会反感他。但是Louis伸手给他盖好了被子，Harry快要因为心跳过速死掉了。  
他那一晚上没怎么睡好。他后悔极了，他有点担心自己会打鼾把Louis吵醒，还有点担心他会说梦话把那些不该存在的感情全都倾吐出来，所以他大部分时间都只是躺在黑夜里感受身边Louis均匀的呼吸，他几乎觉得他是世界上最幸福的人了。  
天快亮的时候Harry才终于睡着，这对于随时随地都能进入梦乡的他来说算得上是极为少有了。他不知道他睡了多久，但是他醒来的时候Louis的声音在他耳边轻轻地叫着他的名字，他一睁开眼睛就看到了一双海洋一样湛蓝的眼睛，他快要晕倒了。  
“我们今天要去录音室，Harry，”Louis说，“你要再打个盹吗？你的黑眼圈有点重。”  
Harry有点不好意思，他不想让Louis看到这样的他。他掀开被子下了床，而Louis已经像他平常一样收拾得干干净净了。  
Harry几乎是一离开Louis的床就开始想念它了。确切地说，他是在想念Louis的味道，想念Louis在他耳边的呼吸，想念Louis轻微的鼾声。他想念他们小腿贴在一起的感觉，想念Louis皮肤的温度，他想要立刻回到Louis的身边。  
而Louis允许他这么做了。

Harry想那也许意味着什么。他把脑袋贴在浴室冷冰冰的瓷砖上，右手握着他的欲望，脑袋里全是白天在电台Louis搭在他肩膀上和腰间的手。他加快了动作，紧接着他听到了Niall的声音。  
“Harry总是这样，”Niall说，“你发现了吗？他总是在浴室待很长时间，像这样低着头，他是喜欢在里面睡觉还是怎么回事？”  
Harry尴尬极了，他甚至能想象出Niall模仿他的样子。  
另外一个声音响起来。“别去打扰他，”那个声音要细上一些——操，那是Louis——Harry屏住了呼吸，“他可能很累了。”  
“我真的需要洗澡，”Niall抱怨着，“我身上都臭了！”  
“你洗过澡身上也很臭，”Louis说，“因为你真的放了太多的屁！”  
一个脚步声远去了。有人敲了敲浴室的门。  
“你还好吗，Harry？”留下的人是Louis，“需要我帮你拿浴巾吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢，”Harry说，“我马上就好了，你可以把Niall叫回来洗澡了。”  
而Louis已经脱掉了衣服蹦到了莲蓬头下面。“浴巾就在外面，”他说，“Niall总是不记得排队，对吧？”  
Harry快要不能呼吸了。Louis赤裸的身体就在他面前，冒着热气的水顺着他的锁骨和腹肌流下来滴在地上，Louis转过身的时候他因为Louis的腰臀曲线而想要尖叫，他逃出浴室的时候坚信留在他脑海里的几个画面足够满足他一整年的性高潮。他绝对没救了。

那天晚上他和Niall挤在同一张床上。Niall有点不太满意，他总是想要把Harry赶回他自己的床上。  
“别这样，Niall，”Louis在房间另一端说，“Harry能帮助改善你身上的味道，他可香了。”  
“真的吗？”Harry咯咯笑起来，Louis总是能让大家在一秒钟内开心起来，“我有多香？”  
“你是我闻过的最香的人，”Louis用最让人信服的语气说，“世界上最香的宝宝。”  
“我要吐了，”Niall说，“你太香了，Harry，我建议你去和Louis一起睡，既然他这么喜欢你的味道的话。”  
“欢迎，”他听到Louis说。  
所以他跌跌撞撞地转了个身，倒在Louis的床上，而Louis接住了他，给了他一个拥抱。


	3. Chapter 3

“那么你呢，Harry？”主持人问，“你还是单身，对吧？你在寻找什么样的女孩呢？”  
“呃，是的，”Harry皱着眉毛，“某个有幽默感的人吧，我想。”  
Liam在他们身后笑起来，“那可真是个好回答，”他说。  
回去的车上他们讨论到之前在电台的采访。“Harry太神了，”Niall说，“他想要什么样的女孩？有幽默感的。基本上意味着全世界的女孩都在他的猎艳范围内了。”  
“还有男孩，”Zayn指出，“他可没说是女孩，他说的是‘某个有幽默感的人’，这个数字大概在六十亿。”  
“男生也算吗？”Niall睁大了眼睛，“Harry？”  
Harry的脑袋靠在Louis肩膀上，看起来像是睡着了。Louis有点想要推醒他，问问他Zayn说的是不是真的，可是Harry看起来像是睡得很熟，Louis不忍心打扰他。男孩们很快把话题转移到了足球和食物上，而这时候Harry的脑袋轻微地动了动，他睁开了眼睛。  
很明显他之前是在装睡。Louis的心飞快地跳动起来。

那么现在Louis知道了Harry不只是喜欢女孩。Louis知道Harry不喜欢说谎，这样看来他躲过男孩们的问题也许是因为他在心虚。谁会是那个被Harry喜欢上的幸运男孩呢？  
Louis希望是他。但是显然，Harry是双性恋，Harry是那个在X Factor的训练营就被女孩子们层层包围、又和节目的制作人去约会的人。他能接触到的女性数以万计，但同龄的男孩只有四个。也许Harry喜欢的人是Aiden？Aiden年轻，优秀，他的声音像天籁一样，他被迫离开的时候Harry心都快碎了，Louis也一样。Louis猜不到Harry会喜欢其他的哪个男孩了。  
也许是Zayn，Louis想。在小木屋的时候Harry和他睡一张床，Zayn喜欢摸Harry的卷发、捏他的脸颊，喜欢用指尖碰他的酒窝，而Harry喜欢像个小动物一样趴在Zayn身上用头发蹭他的脖子。  
“永远不要喜欢上同一个乐队的成员，”Louis回想起The Rouge刚刚成立时他在Google上搜索到的建议。他们说得对，Louis苦涩地想，Zayn和Harry，他们本该是Louis最好的朋友，如果他们在一起了Louis应该感到开心才对。  
可那样感觉太糟糕了。

Louis没法忍受这个。他完全没法忍受Harry像什么都没发生过一样，像之前一样在拍照的时候握住他的手或是揽着他的腰，在漆黑的晚上偷偷钻进Louis的被子和他分享呼吸和体温，在清晨撅着嘴巴、瞪着迷茫的绿眼睛看他。在Harry几乎是向全世界宣告他是双性恋之前那是一回事——他们是最要好的朋友，好朋友当然可以毫无顾忌地触碰对方；但在那之后又完全是另外一回事了。Harry是个会想要和男孩发展一段感情的人，而Louis又偏偏无可救药地迷恋着他，在这种情况下他们之间所有的那些过于亲密肢体接触和用来让粉丝尖叫的调情很难让人不想入非非。Louis出门买个牛奶的功夫Harry就在推特上发“我思念我的小甜心”，而Louis也只能用一个甜得发腻的昵称来回复他。粉丝们几乎是立刻就疯了。

Louis当然知道Harry在浴室里干什么。他是和Harry待在一起时间最长的人，他有时候路过浴室，从布满水汽的玻璃上能看到Harry模糊的背影，Harry擦干头发回到他身边、躺在他床上的时候整个人都放松下来，像一个柔软的、散发着香气的烤熟了的小面团。Louis当然也听到了那些声音，那些喘息和低沉的呻吟，他总是能猜到Harry在浴室里做什么。  
那天他突然想做个恶作剧。Harry又在浴室里了，Louis也听到了那些让他脸红心跳的喘息，他对Harry的占有欲让他轰走了Niall，然后他想要冲进浴室吓唬一下Harry。  
他本来已经想好了台词。比如“你这样可不乖啊，Harry”，或者是“你又在做坏事了吗，Harry”，但是当他打开浴室的门，里面的热气让他有点头晕，而紧接着他在Harry转过身前看到了他硬挺的阴茎，就那样握在他的手里。还有Harry的后背，他的腰和臀部——那不是Louis第一次看到Harry的裸体，但是现在只有他和Harry两个人，在潮湿温暖的浴室里，那让他有点想要把Harry按在墙壁上，让他的手指赶走那些落在Harry身体上的水珠。  
Harry离开了，但是他的气味还留在浴室里。Louis低着头，用手握住他自己，释放的时候他满脑子都是Harry，Harry的肩膀，他的手掌，他带着一点赘肉的腰和他的小肚子。  
Niall打着哈欠出现在浴室门口的时候Louis觉得自己有点对不起他。

这天晚上Louis几乎是主动要求和Harry睡在同一张床的。Harry高高兴兴地抱着枕头倒在他床上，昏暗的灯光下他的笑容简直甜得能滴下蜜糖，他倒在Louis身上而Louis抱住了他，他的嘴唇和呼吸贴在Louis的耳边，手搭在Louis的腰上，把他自己塞进他的怀里。Louis放弃抵抗了，他想要Harry，他希望时间停止下来这样Harry就能永远在他身边，他希望能一直抱着Harry，这个他人生中最漂亮最甜蜜的男孩，他想要告诉Harry他有多喜欢他，告诉他他有多想要他。  
“我想你了，Lou，”Harry在Louis伸手揉乱他的头发的时候说，“你能给我一个晚安吻吗？”  
Louis小心翼翼地贴近他，吻了吻他的额头。  
“你真好，”Harry睡意沉沉地说，“我爱你，Louis。”


	4. Chapter 4

整条街都挤满了尖叫的年轻女孩们，他们的车被堵在路中间动弹不得，没人知道究竟警察什么时候才能帮他们把道路清空让女孩们离开这里，更没人知道他们什么时候能回到公寓。天已经很黑了。  
Harry有点困。他的耳朵快要被尖叫声震聋了，他甚至感觉自己有点耳鸣，车窗被关得严严实实——否则女孩们就会丢东西进来。他们五个在外面玩了一天，身上都汗津津的，闷热还带着汗味的空气让人头晕。Zayn和Liam的脑袋已经歪到一边打起了鼾，Niall也低下了头，他和Louis踢了整整一下午球，他看起来像是累晕过去了。  
Harry只想早点回公寓洗个澡然后睡觉。他太困了，他几乎没做什么都困得要命，他认真地考虑着要不要去洗澡——也许他会睡着在浴室里。他不知道Louis怎么还那么精力旺盛——他的蓝眼睛在一片漆黑中显得亮晶晶的。Louis绝对得洗个澡，Harry想。  
“我的耳朵要聋了，”Louis压低声音对Harry说，“我希望今晚过后她们的喉咙没事。”  
Harry愣了三秒钟才意识到Louis刚刚并不是开了个带有双关意味的小玩笑。他太困了，他应该对Louis说点什么这样Louis就不会显得很尴尬，但是他真的没有多余的力气睁开眼睛了。  
Harry觉得他睡着了几秒钟。也许没有。但是不管怎样，等他意识到的时候Louis已经贴近了他，他们离得那么近，甚至连他们的呼吸都融化在一起，Harry不知道Louis想要做什么。  
Harry觉得他已经知道Louis想要做什么了。他没敢睁开眼睛，在黑暗里静静等待着，他的鼻腔和肺叶里全是Louis的味道，那闻起来很好，闻起来就像——  
Louis退开了。他的嘴唇轻轻滑过Harry的发梢——Harry能感觉到它，他的头发熟悉Louis的嘴唇因为Louis总是给予它们一个又一个晚安吻。Harry发现自己倒进了Louis的怀里，Louis搂着他的肩膀让他靠在自己身上，似乎是想让他睡得更舒服一点。  
可是Harry再也睡不着了。他的大脑开始尖叫。

万一事情不是他想的那样呢？万一Louis只是把Harry当做很好的朋友，就像他对所有人一样呢？Louis是个那样善良的人，他就像是个小太阳，无论走到哪里都在发光，照亮和温暖每一个人，Harry凭什么认为他会是那个特殊的人呢？Louis世界上最好的人，他值得世界上最好的东西，Harry凭什么觉得他是对Louis最好的那一个呢？  
Harry不知道该怎么办。Louis像往常一样靠近他，捏他的肩膀，用手肘轻轻碰他的肚子，揉乱他的头发，帮他整理他总是弄不好的衣领和衬衫下摆，但Harry没法像往常一样对待这些碰触了。Louis靠近他的时候他的喉咙里总是酸酸涩涩的，他想要贴近他的抚摸，Louis帮他扣好衬衫扣子的时候他希望Louis能把它们扯掉，他想要用另一种方式拥抱和触摸Louis。但是他不能。他不想毁掉一切，他们才刚刚开始，他们的乐队好不容易才小有名气，他们就快要出第一张专辑了，如果他做出什么不合适的事情，Louis也许会讨厌他，其他男孩们没准也会，然后他们的乐队会变得一团糟，没准会被迫解散——Harry不想看到这些发生。他不想让Louis讨厌他。

可他还是没能控制住自己。他大概用了一个半小时盯着天花板的吊灯，然后滑下床轻轻推开了Louis房间的门。  
Louis睡得很熟，就连Harry在他身边躺下他都没什么反应。Harry在床上朝着Louis一点点挪过去，他不想吵醒Louis，但他真的需要离Louis再近一些。  
现在他离Louis足够近了，近得他在黑夜里也能够看到Louis长而浓密的睫毛。Harry就躺在世界上最美丽的男孩身边，他应该感到满足的，但是他没有。  
他又靠近了Louis一些，这下他们可真的靠得足够近了——近到他们的鼻尖只隔着半毫米的空气。Harry的脖子有点酸了，但是他不太想管那个，眼下他最想做也是最需要做的事绝对不是捏捏他快要断掉的脖子。  
他把嘴唇贴在了Louis的嘴唇上，轻轻碰了一下，然后退开了。  
这样做是不对的，Harry想，严格意义上来说，他没有得到Louis的同意就吻了他，这大概构成性骚扰了。可是那样的感觉太好了，即便它是错误的，那也让Harry头晕目眩。他从来没想过亲吻一个男孩可以这么美好，一个男孩的嘴唇可以这么柔软，而且没有油腻腻的唇膏和口红。那甚至都不算一个真的吻。  
Louis还沉睡着，Harry听着他的呼吸，他想念Louis在他身边的感觉，他不能失去Louis，他完全没法想象没有Louis的生活。他又一次悄悄地靠近，用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭Louis的鼻尖，确保他没被自己弄出来的动静吵醒。  
他又做了一次。


	5. Chapter 5

Louis尖叫着Harry的名字醒来。  
“嘿，Lou，我就在这儿呢，”他睁开眼睛的时候Harry正关切地搂着他拍着他的后背，“我就在这儿，没事的，Louis。”  
Louis讨厌这个。他不喜欢在Harry面前变得弱小和胆怯，因为Harry才是年龄最小、最需要被照顾的那一个。Harry只有十七岁，可他却要经历更多对他来说有些不公平的遭遇——Louis知道Harry是怎样的人，可是在报纸和网络上他却被描述成一个花花公子，他们说Harry总是在和年龄是他二倍的女人约会，可事实上Harry在他们的公寓里，和Louis蜷缩在同一条毯子里看星球大战。Harry有时候会因为那些负面报道和恶评难过，他不应该经历这些，而Louis总是希望他能保护Harry。  
可现在他却成了被Harry抱在怀里安慰的那一个。Harry的个子蹿得快极了，他们刚认识的时候他还比Louis矮一点点，现在已经明显更高一些了，他的肩背也在渐渐变得更宽厚，脸上的婴儿肥也在一点一点退掉，Louis确信用不了一年Harry就会从一个留着可怕卷发的小男孩变成一个英俊挺拔的男人，而那时他一定会迷倒更多的女孩。  
“我梦到你离开了，”Louis说，“你长大了，他们说‘Harry是个大男孩了，他需要自己的空间，不需要Louis照顾他了’，然后你就离开了。”  
“我不会走的，”Harry用大拇指蹭过Louis的眉毛，他的表情看起来真诚又无辜，“而且究竟是谁在照顾谁？谁才是家里每天泡茶和做早饭的那一个？谁洗了Louis的臭烘烘的脏衣服？”  
Louis注意到Harry用了“家”这个字眼。“好吧，”他点点头，“你赢了，Louis会一直照顾Harry的。”  
“嘿！明明是Harry一直在照顾Louis！”Harry撅着嘴戳了戳他的肩膀，“他甚至还给Louis煎爱心形状的鸡蛋！”  
Louis伸手揉乱了Harry的头发，Harry不满地皱着眉倒进他怀里，天才刚蒙蒙亮，他们还可以接着睡几个小时。“我还要照顾你很久很久呢，”Harry说，“我可不能让你空着肚子去和Niall踢球，对吧？”  
Harry把最后一句话的尾音拖得很长，他几乎是说完这句话就立刻睡着了，把脑袋搁在Louis的胳膊上，轻轻地打着鼾。Harry说得对，Louis想，这里确实不仅仅是个有两个房间的公寓，这是他和Harry的家。

Louis从来没有过这样复杂的情感状况。他的同事，同时也是他最好的朋友，恰好是他的室友，并且也是他无可救药地迷恋着的人。这大概是世界上最好也是最糟糕的事情了。好的一点在于，他和Harry几乎二十四小时都待在一起，Harry总是有许许多多新奇的点子，他们就像两个完美的犯罪搭档，总是弄得他们身边的其他人头疼不已；而坏的一点在于，他和Harry待在一起的时间越长，他就越清楚什么才是他真正想要的东西。  
他开始在梦里梦到Harry。一开始是一个模糊的轮廓，是Harry乱蓬蓬的卷发；接下来是Harry的脸，他明亮又温暖的绿眼睛；然后是他粉嫩而丰满的嘴唇。最后Harry靠近他，吻了他。  
Louis惊醒了。他不该梦到这个，Harry是他最好的朋友，而且他甚至都没喝酒。他睁开眼睛；轻轻偏过头看看躺在他身边的Harry，Harry面朝着他，他睡着的时候看起来格外年幼，几根长长的额发掉落下来搭在他的鼻子上，他在睡梦里轻轻皱了皱鼻子。Harry看起来那么美好。  
你应该保护他而不是占有他，Louis告诉自己。Harry动了动，无意识地靠近他，把额头抵在他的胸口。Louis叹了口气，伸出手给他盖好滑到他肚脐上的毛毯，用手搂住了他的肩膀。  
Harry早晚有一天会长大，Louis酸涩地想，他会长得很高，会和漂亮的女孩或者帅气的男人约会，他会搬出他们的公寓，和其他人住在一起。那时候Louis就不再是他的室友了，运气好的话他依然会是Harry最好的朋友，但万一Harry意识到自己不是个小孩子了，他不再需要Louis了呢？他会交很多很多比Louis更厉害、更有趣的新朋友，他们会变成在一起录音和唱歌的普通同事。Harry也许会离开。  
可是凭什么呢？凭什么Louis要和别人分享他的Harry，甚至是把Harry让给其他人呢？他知道他这样想很自私，可Louis总是认为Harry是属于他的。他和Harry几乎时时刻刻都黏在一起，他们甚至一起去给Harry的床买了个防尘套——因为Harry总是喜欢睡在Louis的床上，用脚趾抵着Louis的小腿，而他现在也正蜷缩在Louis的怀抱里，他的呼吸满足而平静。Louis没法想象他和Harry不住在一起的生活。  
“Louis，”他听到Harry在他的胸口模糊不清地说，“Louis，求你了——”  
“怎么了？”他问，“你还好吗，Harry？”  
Louis不该问的。他的声音在安静的房间里有点过于震耳欲聋了，他早该意识到Harry刚刚是在说梦话的。Harry睡觉前喝了太多茶就会说梦话，他怎么会忘记这个？  
Harry醒了，他仰起脸，借着月光辨认出Louis脑袋的轮廓，他伸出手摸了摸Louis的脸颊。  
“噢，原来你还在这儿，”他没头没脑地说，“我还担心你已经走了。”  
“我不会走的，我要在这儿陪着你呢，”Louis捏了捏他的肩膀，“您还有什么需要我为您服务的吗，Harold？”  
“真好，”Harry慢吞吞地说，“我还想要你亲亲我。”  
Louis僵住了。也许Harry并没真的醒来，也许他在梦游，他现在是不是应该假装自己已经睡着了然后看看Harry的反应？一个清醒的Harry不会是这样的。  
“求你啦，Louis，”Harry坚持不懈地在他耳边说，他甚至用膝盖蹭了蹭Louis的大腿，“你可以亲亲我吗？”  
Louis照做了。他用手掌托着Harry的后脑勺，然后靠近他，吻了他。  
Harry几乎是在他们嘴唇相碰的那一瞬间就开始回应他。他的舌尖轻轻碰了碰Louis的嘴唇，然后躲了回去。Louis认得这个，那是Harry的方式，Harry有时候会用指尖轻轻按一按Louis的手，意味着“嘿，Louis，我就在这儿，我陪着你呢”。  
“我真高兴，”Harry说，他的声音拉得很长还带着鼻音，像是他马上又要陷入一个甜蜜的美梦，“晚安，Louis。”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry觉得那像是个梦。梦里Louis吻了他。  
他睁开眼睛。梦里的Louis和躺在他身边的Louis一模一样，他们穿着同样的睡衣抱着同样的枕头，嘴边还有同样的白色牙膏沫。那不可能是个梦。  
Harry有点困惑了。他跳下床，刷了牙又用冷水洗了脸，重新躺回床上。Louis还没醒，而冷水和薄荷味的牙膏让Harry意识到那不是个梦。那是他自己的记忆。  
他甚至都记不太清楚一切是怎么发生的了，他只记得Louis吻了他，而且看起来他们都很享受那个。Harry不记得他当时说了什么，也不记得Louis说了什么，他怎么能忘记他第一次和他喜欢的人亲吻的细节呢？  
Louis醒了。他在Harry身边发出轻微的响动，听起来像是他吸了吸鼻子，那一般都意味着Louis快要醒来了。  
“早上好，”Harry对着天花板说。  
“早上好，宝贝，”Louis的声音还带着鼻音，接下来他打了个大大的哈欠，“现在几点了？”  
Harry的心飞快地跳动起来。那不是Louis第一次叫他宝贝，但现在他们已经亲吻过了，Harry没法不让自己想太多。“六点半，”他转过身面对着Louis，“你还能再睡好一会儿呢。”  
“我睡不着了，”Louis说，“我饿了。”  
“你这么说只是想打发我去做早饭，”Harry不满地撅起嘴，“然后你又会倒回枕头里打鼾！”  
“那不是我的错！今天是你头一次起床之后没有去做早餐，”Louis揉揉Harry的脑袋，“这是为什么呢，Harry？”  
Louis的语气像是早就知道那是为什么。Harry永远没办法对这样的Louis撒谎。  
“因为我想等你醒来，”Harry说，“然后亲亲你。”  
“噢，Harry，”Louis开始伸手够他放在床头柜上的套头毛衣，“你知道我得先去刷个牙，对吧？”  
“我不介意，”Harry扑到Louis身上，把他按回柔软的床垫里，“反正我已经刷过了。”  
他们在床上大概亲热了半个小时，直到Harry真的听到Louis的肚子发出一声可爱又有点让人尴尬的声音。Louis冲进浴室洗漱，而Harry倒在枕头上，用指腹压着他自己的嘴唇。他几乎还能感觉到Louis的嘴唇紧贴在他自己的上面，他几乎还能感觉到Louis插在他发间的手指。  
“Harry！”他听到Louis含混不清地咬着牙刷喊，“你会给我们做早饭的，对吧？”  
天啊，Harry想，他真的有了一个男朋友。

接下来的一天Harry过得极其混乱。他没法克制住自己想要亲吻Louis的冲动——感谢上帝，他现在也不需要克制了。所以在他想要吻Louis的时候，他就那样做了，而Louis总是笨拙地回应他，然后他们一起跌跌撞撞地倒在沙发上，任凭自己的胳膊和小腿在硬邦邦的扶手上磕出淤青。在下午结束的时候Harry收获了两片肿胀的嘴唇和脖子上的几个吻痕，而这时他才意识到他们甚至没真正讨论过一切——他们的关系，他们的感情和他们的工作。  
“Lou，”他把压在他身上的Louis轻轻推开，得到了一句不满的嘟囔，“你觉得我们应该告诉男孩们吗？”  
“我不知道，”Louis说，“也许我们应该等到他们自己发现的那一天再告诉他们？”  
Harry点点头。

Harry一个人坐在沙发上，他有点想Louis了。Louis已经出门半个小时了，他说他会和Zayn一起买点食物，他们需要买新的茶包和牛奶，Louis还答应会买一些Harry喜欢睡觉前吃的小饼干带回家。Harry不明白买这些东西为什么要用那么长时间。  
然后Niall闯了进来。“你们的冰箱里还有披萨吗？”Niall在问之前就已经打开了他们的冰箱，“我真的需要吃点东西。”  
“天啊，Harry，”Niall把冰箱门关上的声音大得吓人，“你和Louis也太激烈了吧？”  
“什么？”Harry举起双手，“我们什么都没做！”  
“你们当然什么也没做！”Niall难以置信地瞪着他，“你们只是像两只吸血鬼一样互相啃脖子！”  
“好吧，我们以为你们不会这么快发现的，”Harry的肩膀塌下来，“我们才刚刚在一起一天呢。”  
“什么？”Niall的眼睛瞪得更大了，“这下好了，现在我欠Zayn十镑，我本来以为你们早就搞到一起去了，不然我也不会和他打赌的！”  
“没关系的，”Harry拍拍他的肩膀，“如果你不告诉Zayn，我也不告诉Zayn，而Louis也不告诉Zayn，他就会忘掉这件事的，对吧？”  
“而Zayn已经知道了，”Harry听到Louis的钥匙掉在地上的声音，紧接着Zayn像龙卷风一样冲进来把Niall扑倒在沙发上挠他的咯吱窝要他交出那十英镑，而Louis把Harry拥进怀里，给了他一个吻。  
“我们去把这件事告诉Liam怎么样，Hazza？”


	7. Chapter 7

Louis觉得他永远也想不明白他怎么会得到Harry这样的男孩。  
Harry是他见过的最有魅力的人。在他们还在X Factor的训练营的时候，Harry就永远是人群里的焦点，同龄的女孩子们总是喜欢围着他转，而年纪稍微大一点的参赛者抢着领养他，那个乱蓬蓬的卷毛脑袋在哪里，吵吵闹闹的人群就会跟到哪里。而且不管人们对他做了什么，Harry永远不会朝他们发火。世界上所有的人都喜欢Harry，而Harry选择了Louis。  
Louis觉得自己一定是做了什么能打动上帝的事。也许是因为他在成名前每天都坚持去学校接妹妹们放学，也许是因为他帮助隔壁的奶奶在她住院的一个月里照顾她养的十几只小猫咪，也许是因为他从来没考虑过偷走谁家的割草机。总而言之，他的男朋友是世界上最好的男孩Harry Styles，光是这个事实就让他感到难以置信。  
Louis记得他妈妈曾经说过青少年男孩是世界上最糟糕的生物，他当时气鼓鼓地反驳她，但是现在他不得不对她的观点深表赞同。两个搞在一起的青少年男孩的的确确是世界上最糟糕的生物，Louis望向Harry的眼神永远藏不住爱意，而Harry致力于在各种各样的场合给Louis身上的不同部位留下吻痕，不管他们走到哪里他们都会把一切变得像被龙卷风袭击过一样乱糟糟黏糊糊的。好在Harry总是那个打扫卫生的人，他想。

他们身边的其他人很快就发现了他们的关系。Niall至少十次撞见他们接吻，另一次Lou推开化妆间的门而那时Harry正把Louis按在墙上准备给他来一个简单快速的口交。  
“天啊，把那玩意儿收起来。”Lou捂着眼睛说，“你们知道其他人随时都会进来的，对吧？”  
“抱歉，”Harry含含糊糊地说，“我以为——”  
“以后记得锁门！”Louis听到她甩上了门，他几乎可以想象到她踩着高跟鞋逃走的样子。

Louis不明白一切是怎么开始的。他被要求和Simon单独见面，这个在训练营和导师之家笑眯眯地鼓励他、在每一场比赛之后都告诉他他有多为他们骄傲的男人头一次板着脸告诉他这种病态的关系会毁掉他们的一切。  
“你知道让那些女孩们知道会有什么后果吗？”他记得Simon皱着眉说，“你们之前为这张专辑所作出的一切努力都会白费，不会再有人愿意听你们唱歌了。”  
Louis觉得Simon完全是在夸大其词。不管他们之前取得了怎样的成绩，他们都只是几个爱唱歌的十几岁普通男孩而已。既然人们之前喜欢他们、愿意给他们投票，他们又怎么会因为两个男孩陷入一段感情就讨厌他们呢？

屋子里没开灯，Louis想Harry有可能和其他男孩待在一起。他把灯打开，这样Harry回来的时候就不会笨手笨脚地把自己绊倒在地毯上，但是紧接着他听到Harry的房间传来轻微的响声，而Harry已经很久没有睡过他自己的床了。  
“Harry？”他推开门，“你睡了吗？”  
“没有，”Harry的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，然后他翻了个身，留给Louis一个毛茸茸的卷发脑袋。  
“你不舒服吗？”Louis在他的床边坐下，“我去给你倒杯茶，好吗？”  
“不，”Harry把他的脸藏在枕头里，“我想要你陪着我。”  
Louis在他身边躺下来，Harry依然背对着他，他的声音听起来沮丧极了，像是刚刚哭过。  
“我们应该分手，”Harry说，“Simon说都是我的错，我一开始就不应该——”  
“Harry，”他靠近那个哭起来的男孩，他的心都快要碎掉了，“看着我，好吗？那不是你的错。”  
现在Harry转过身面对着他了。他的脸上带着泪痕，眼睛红通通的，在光线昏暗的房间里显得格外柔软而脆弱，而那让Louis想要拥抱和亲吻他，他没法忍受Harry流泪。  
“我知道，”他轻轻拍着Harry的后背，宽慰地意识到Harry贴近了他的怀抱靠在他的胸口，“Simon也是这么对我说的，他的要求总是过于严格了，不是吗？”  
“我不知道我做错了什么，”Harry在他的胸前说，“我只是——我只是遇见了你。”  
“我知道，宝贝，”他轻声说，“没有人会怪你的。这不是我们的错，对吗？”  
Harry点点头。“这不是我们的错，”他说。  
Louis揉着他的男孩的卷发，他有点恨这个世界，人们给了他们金钱和名声，而又剥夺了他们自由相爱的权利——他不应该报名参加海选的。可是如果他没有参加海选，他也许会一直是个在唐卡斯特的超市打工的小男孩，每天接送妹妹们上学回家，他也许永远都不会遇到Harry。他根本没法想象没有Harry的生活，那太糟了。  
“我爱你，Harry，”Louis说，“不管他们对我们做什么，我都不会停止爱你的。”  
他在说完这句话的一瞬间就后悔了。天啊，他才只有十九岁，“爱”这个字眼对他们来说有点过于沉重了，他们都太年轻了，如果——如果Harry对他没有同样的感觉呢？如果他把Harry吓跑了呢？  
“我也爱你，”Harry满怀爱意地用手指蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“我不知道，也许我会一直爱你，也许我会一直爱你到八十岁，直到你觉得我太老太丑了把我一脚踢开。”  
“我是这样的人吗，Hazza？”他用脚尖轻轻撞了撞Harry的小腿，而Harry的腿马上追上来，他们在毯子下面四肢交缠，“别忘了我比你还要老上两岁呢。”  
“Simon从来没有爱过人，他什么都不懂，”Harry靠在他肩膀上坚定地说，“爱一个人怎么会是错的呢？它明明是世界上最美好的事情。”  
Louis点点头，有什么东西在他胸腔里爆开了。他揉乱了Harry的头发，然后开始吻他，直到他们都快要没法呼吸才气喘吁吁地分开。


End file.
